darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Underground Water Channel
The Underground Water Channel is the first dungeon in Dark Chronicle. It is one of two dungeons in Palm Brinks and the shortest in the game as well, with only eight floors, two of which are boss floors. It is here where Maximilian goes "To the Outside World" and learns the photography mechanic as well as gains access to the Ridepod from Cedric. He is chased through the channel, which is a massive sewer system, by clowns led by Flotsam who is responsible for both the circus darling Linda elephant boss and the second boss; Halloween. History To the Outside World As Max enters the first floor he receives a call from Donny, who teaches him about dungeons and how they work. At the end of the level a part of Max' letter is revealed. And then it shows Max asking his father about the location of his mother while having dinner. Battle with Rats Another part of Max' letter is revealed upon entering the "Battle with Rats" floor. The latter sentence is only revealed after scene with a young crying Max being comforted by his mother. Channel Pump Room Upon entering the "Channel Pump Room" Max calls Donny to tell him that he arrived in a large room with tanks everywhere. Donny explains to Max that it is the pump room, he also explains that the pumps are used to draw water from the lake on the outside and that Max is not far from the outside at this moment. Shortly after, Max is confronted with Linda, Flotsam's circus elephant. Flotsam tells that he got informations on Max, he also says that he knows things about Max's mother, but Max has to give him the red Atlamillia if he wants to know more. Linda proves to be invulnerable to Max' weapons and when the fight turns for the worse a sudden development occurs. Just before dealing the final blow to max, a rock hits her, a rock thrown by Credic's Ridepod. He jumps towards Linda, pummels her and knocks her out with a flurry of blows. Flotsam intervenes however and revives Linda, forcing Cedric to continue. But just as he is about to punch, the Ridepod runs out of fuel, forcing him to retreat with Max. Afterwards, Cedric teaches him of photography and inventing and gives the Ridepod to him. Max returns and defeats Linda with the newly upgraded machine. There is a brief story sequence which shows Cedric heading to Mayor Need's office, asking everything the mayor knows about the Atlamillia and what is going on outside Palm Brinks. Steve's Battle After exiting the following floor; "Steve's Battle", a cutscene opens to show Mayor Need, who has finished explaining to Cedric what he wanted to hear. Then, Cedric asks Need to re-open the Blackstone Railroad so they can try to fix the situation. Need finally accepts Cedric's proposition. Then another scene shows the Blackstone being re-opened by Cedric, Erik and Borneo. Channel Reservoir Max is impressed by the size of the room upon entry, while heading towards the exit he hears loud footsteps coming from Halloween who is accompanied by Flotsam. Flotsam once again asks him for the Atlamillia, but Max refuses and a fight commences. After defeating Halloween it explodes, to Flotsam's surprise, knocking him away. Two clowns appear and carry his ravaged body away as Max approaches him. Channel Exit As he exits the Channel he observes the outside world, as he notices Blackstone One arrive. Cedric stops and exits the train, telling him of how he repaired the train and asks him to get in. Cedrics explains to him why the city was being insulated from the rest of the world when the train gets heavily struck on one side, Cedric asks Max to check it out. When Max climbs up to the first train car he sees Flotsam and his henchman driving the P-3000 and shooting at the Blackstone One. Cedric hands Max several bombs to stop Flotsam. He succeeds, causing the vehicle to explode, but Flotsam escapes and jumps onto the train. Removing his jacket, he reveals a large amount of dynamite strapped to his body and threatens to destroy the train with everyone on board. Suddenly the red-haired boy appears, revealing his true identity to be Monica Raybrandt, who promptly attacks Flotsam, slicing his dynamite and strapping away with a combo of skillful cuts and slashes and kicks him off the train, ending the clown troupe leader. Medals Time attack Due to the Channel being the very first dungeon it also has the shortest time attack challenges, making winning each floor in time partly based on luck. One has to ignore chests and potentially rely on Pau's ability to get a map from the start. A fast Ridepod is also recommended, together with homing or long-range weaponry. The last two floors contain mimics, forcing the player to open chests and rely on luck even more. Spheda Spheda is also quite difficult, as the tiny channels of water on the side of the path count as 'Off course' zones. The Swan, Turkey and Handy Stick are recommended. Floor goal The item-only medal requires that the player deal with bats; it is easiest to kill them with a Final Bomb, but it is also possible to knock them down with a crate, though that is much more difficult. Floors To the Outside World Battle with Rats Ghost in the Channel Channel Pump Room A large room containing many pumps, it is here where Max encounters Linda the circus elephant. Linda can give you a missable scoop, use your camera to take a picture of her while she is doing her attack where she rears up on her hind feet, before smashing down with her front. Steve's Battle Sweet, Scary Treasure Chest Channel Reservoir The last floor inside the Channel, a massive reservoir for the Channel's water. Max encounters Halloween here. The Clown Robo's Attack scoop can be gotten by taking a picture of it when it is launching a missile. The eye plates where the missile is launched from must be visible in the photo for the scoop to be accounted for. This is an important picture, as it not only grants the ability to make the Clown Foot, but also clown Ridepod parts as well. Channel Exit Technically not a floor inside the dungeon, but rather an exit area outside. Max is picked up by Cedric and his crew and set forth into the outside world, until Flotsam arrives in a last-ditch effort to stop them. Category:Dungeons